Victoris
by liondancer17
Summary: England is frustrated by America's attitude, and decides to show the G8 -minus America and Canada- what the world would be like without the 'hero.' Needless to say, the results aren't what they expected. Empire!America.No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Ho-ly shit. Another one-shot in two days? Well, this idea was begging to be written down. I'll be going back to my stories after this.

I'm kind of surprised that no one else tried to do an Empire!Alfred. In fact, I've only read one fic with America becoming an empire.

…is it bad that I had way to much fun writing an evil America?

Oh well, I hope you guys like~!

The title means 'Conqueror' in latin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

"England, ve have vaited long enough for Amerika and…his bruder. Ve have to start the meeting." Germany said, standing up. England looked up from a spell book he brought with him.

"Fine, whatever. At least we won't have to deal with his 'hero' crap today." England replied. In actuality, he was a bit worried. America usually was on-time to meetings, the only time he ever missed one was when he was sick. England knew about the recession in his country lately, but it wasn't _that_ bad, was it?

"Oh? I thought you found Alfred's heroism amusing, non?" France purred in England's ear. England jumped, and sent a glare at France.

"What gave you _that _idea?" he snarled at France. France smirked.

"Well, with all your 'magic powers', I would assume you would have done something by now." France replied, making air quotes around 'magic powers'. England's eye twitched. There France goes again, doubting England's magic. Couldn't he get it through his thick head that magic was real?

"The answer is simple, stupid frog. If I change a nation's personality and goals, then who knows what could go wrong! America might never have existed, he could have been conquered by Spain, he might have gone into isolation, and the possibilities are endless!"

"Just by changing his personality a little bit? Come on, Angleterre, you don't think something that big could come from changing America's personality a little bit. Besides, you don't really have to _really_ change his personality; just show us what he could have been like. "France replied. England stared at France. That…wasn't a bad idea.

"How did you know I could do that? And what do you mean 'us'?" England asked. France winked.

"Why, I mean the G8 of course! I think it would be interesting enough to show everyone. As for your 'magic', (more air quotes. England gritted his teeth) I stole your spell books that one time when I raided your ship. I was bored, so I read them." France finished.

"YOU WHAT?" England cried out, lunging at France. France laughed, dodging out of England's way, and landing on the floor.

"Angleterre! Let's put that aside!" France cried out. England snarled at him.

"YOU STOLE MY BLOODY SPELLBOOKS!" England raged. France gave a nervous laugh.

"Ohonhonhon, but I gave them back. Now, let's see what your magic can do." France replied. England paused.

"Ve, England? What is France talking about?" Italy asked from across the room. France stood up.

"Well, I suggested that Angleterre used his magic to show us what life would be like if L'Amerique wasn't a 'hero'." France replied. Germany sighed.

"France, ve need to proceed vith this meeting. Ve don't have the time for stupidity like this." Germany said. France flashed him a huge grin.

"Come on, Germany! It will only take a minute! Besides, this will give Arthur the chance to use his 'magic'." France replied, digging his elbow into England's ribs. England shot him a cold glare. Germany groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Fine. But ve _vill_ proceed vith the meeting as soon as this is over." He replied. England blinked. France actually managed to convince Germany to agree to do this?

"You heard him, let's start!" France exclaimed. England snapped out of it, grabbed his spell book, and set up a magic circle, directing the other nations to step back as he worked. When he finished, he had all of them gather inside the circle.

"This is similar to the circle you summoned me in, da?" Russia asked. England shuddered at the memory, and nodded mutely. England lit the candles, and stepped into the circle. He shut his eyes, and started the chant.

_"__Heros__ viribus heroes favorem, et aufer. Tolle mihi ex mundo sine viro America. Show me now!"_ England chanted. As he spoke those words, the spell circle around them lit up. Italy jumped, clinging to Germany for dear life.

"AH! Germany! This is really scary!" Italy cried. Without a word, Germany squeezed Italy's shoulder. Romano sent Germany a glare, but Germany either didn't notice, or didn't care.

Suddenly, the world around them faded into darkness. Italy screamed louder, and buried his face in Germany's arm. There was a sudden flash of light, and the world reappeared. England gripped his head, banishing the dizziness from his head.

"Where are we?" Japan asked, glancing around. The room was enormous, easily double the size of the world meeting room. It was also beautiful, intricate carvings spanned the length of the wall, and the doorway. Paintings and maps decorated the walls, and one enormous, old world map dominated the back wall. Chairs lined the wall, rising up several feet over the nation's heads. Two stood at the very front, raised slightly above the others. What could have been a large, white cushion laid in one chair.

The door behind them opened. England jumped, spinning around. It was America. His eyes scanned the room, as if sensing their presence. Beside England, he heard Japan's breathe hitch.

"I-is that…?" he asked. England nodded. America's eyes flickered to the briefly, and, for a second, he wondered if he could see them. But America walked right past them, and sat on one of the two highest thrones. More nations followed him. England noticed, with a start, that they all wore uniforms different than their normal uniforms. The new uniforms were black, lined with silver at the collar, and at the cuffs. On their right shoulder was a patch with their country's flag, and on their left shoulder was a patch with the American flag on it. England was confused. There was _no way_ that the nations would wear one uniform, it was always their country's uniform. There was also _no way in hell_ that they would _ever, under no circumstances, ever_ wear America's flag on their new uniforms.

Unless…

"Mein Gott…" Germany whispered, watching himself step onto a throne. "He's…he's…"

"Created an empire." China finished, watching his own doppelganger get onto a throne. He stepped closer to Russia, who stared blankly at the America on the clone. America himself watched the door with a mildly amused smirk on his face. The door behind them opened again. Canada strode into the room, followed by Japan, who was dragging Russia behind him. The smile on Russia's face tightened dangerously.

"Well, I wonder what's going on here." Russia said. England shivered. The doppelganger Russia looked beaten. His body was covered in wounds, his clothes were worn and tattered. The smile on his face was forced, though his eyes were filled with rage.

"Hello, Ivan Braginski." America said. His tiny smirk grew into a wide smile, comparable to his normal 'Hollywood' smile. But there was something empty and cruel about it, as if he _enjoyed_ Russia being in so much pain. Russia looked up at America, and smiled his fake, childish smile at America.

"Privet, America. To what do I owe this pleasure." Russia replied. America's eyes glittered with mirth.

"It's been a while, Ivan. Your union has been giving me a bit of trouble, do you realize that?" America questioned. Russia narrowed his eyes, his smile growing wider.

"Da, I do realize that. Do _you_ realize that you have something that is mine?" Russia asked. America stood up, walking slowly over to Russia. He kneeled down onto one knee, lifting Russia's chin, forcing Russia to look him in the eye.

"Do you mean Yao? I'm sorry, Ivan, but Yao isn't yours. He came to me _willingly._" America purred. His voice was cold, merciless. The fury in Russia's eyes intensified. The empty smile on his face broke, and he snarled in feral fury.

"You lie!" he cried out. "I saw what you did to Yao! You took his country by _force!_" I had to send my soldiers there just to make sure he didn't _starve_!" Russia snapped back. He attempted to stand up, to attack America, but America stood up and took a step back. The parallel-Japan moved forward, and gently pushed his shoulders down.

"Please, do not do this." Japan whispered to Russia, forcing him to kneel again.

"My brother doesn't lie." Another voice said. England spun around, Canada was standing in the door. He was watching the scene with a flat, calculating expression, nothing like the shy, timid man England knew.

"China came to us willingly. He is happy now, and his people are being taken care of. We fed him, took care of his wounds, and gave him sanctuary in our home. He is with his brothers now, and he laughs. Did he ever laugh when he was with your union?" Canada questioned, moving to stand beside his brother. China flinched.

"England, I don't like this." China whispered. England nodded mutely, his mind still reeling over the entire scene. All of this would happen if America wasn't obsessed with heroes?

"_Heroes are awesome! I want to be just like them!" a young America said, running forward to England. England laughed, ruffling his colony's hair._

_ "What's so awesome about heroes?" he asked. America smiled at him._

_ "Well, they're kind. They always help everyone else, and they never put their own needs over everyone else's. They're strong, and can do anything they want to! They're everyone's friend, 'cuz who wouldn't want to friends with a hero?" England laughed. _

_ "Well, I'll always be your friend." England replied. America flashed him a toothy smile._

_ "D'ya want to know why I want to be a hero?" America asked. England shook his head._

_ "No, why?" he asked. America hugged his older brother._

_ "Because I want to be just like you!"_

"Russia, we could offer you the same thing. You could be with China again. We would feed you, offer you shelter, we wouldn't have to fight anymore. You could some live with my brother, his country is warm. You wouldn't need General Winter, because there would be no need for fighting." Canada offered. Russia looked down at his hands, which were shaking. America stepped forward, kneeling before Russia.

"What do you say? Will you become part of my empire?" America asked. He flashed a gentle smile, but there was still something empty in it. It didn't reach his eyes. He held out his hand.

"Da, I will." Russia whispered in reply. Japan stepped forward again, giving Canada the key. Canada undid Russia's handcuffs, and Russia slipped his hand into America's.

"England, I believe that's enough, da?" Russia asked. England jumped, and nodded. He had also seen enough. The spell circle around them lit up, and the world faded again. They were once again in the G8 meeting room.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late! Mattie was staying at my place, and we lost track of time!" America called out, sprinting into the room. Everyone jumped, and Italy screamed, latching onto Germany.

"Huh? What's wrong? Did something happen while I was gone?" America asked. England took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax. There was nothing to worry about. America was back to his normal self.

"No, nothing at all." He replied.


	2. AN: Ideas up for adoption

A/N

(Please read the entire note.)

Oh my God, I never expected so many reviews and favourites! First, I would like to thank you guys so much! :D

Unfortunately, _I_ will not be continuing this. I feel this one-shot is best left by itself. I feel that continuing it would take away from the message I tried to send. However, I have no problem if someone wants to adopt this little alternate universe of mine. In fact, while I was on an airplane today, quite a few plot bunnies struck me. (As my subscribers can probably tell, this happens _a lot._) If anyone is interested, here are a few: (Yes, they are told in the way I pull plots together, so I may end up going on a few tangents over little details. Forgive me…)

The entire story from beginning to end, just told from the point of view of the people living in this AU.

A story where characters are pulled into the AU. Maybe Alternate England could summon England and Feliciano, or perhaps someone else, like Norway or Japan could summon them. They are found by alternate Russia and they join a rebellion to take down America and Canada…

Canada and America themselves are pulled over to fight their alternate counterparts. This could be included in the idea above, I suppose.

I have no problems with someone using these ideas, just as long as you let me know, and give me credit. ^_^ I would love to see your interpretations of these characters!

Just a few little things, though. Alternate America and Canada are _not_ being controlled, nor do they hate each other. They are merely stripped of kindness, compassion, and 'heroism'. They are not pure evil, but they definitely aren't good. Alternate America cares for very few people, including his brother, England, France, and Japan. (He is…kind of yandere about the last three, though.) Also, Canada is darker as well. He is acting of his own will, and does not hate America, or even objects to what he is doing. They are a team, and they work together quite well.

(I don't really care what pairings a person uses…except incest pairings. They are my squick….sorry.)

Anyway, I hope someone uses one of these! Message me is you do, I would love to read them!

(I apologize for the incoherence of this.)

~LionDancer17


End file.
